Chasing After Her
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Sandy boss forces her to go to Texas. Spongebob and Sandy hadn't seen each other in months, but that doesn't mean that they forgot about each other. Spongebob couldn't stop Sandy from leaving, and he has something to tell her. So he's chasing after her.
1. The News

Ok first of all, for all readers I just want to let you know that I have been working on becoming a better writer. Believe it or not I had the highest grade in my English class this year. I have different styles of writing and I switch over when I need to. Now this story is a Spandy (Spongebob and Sandy) story. I tend to make my chapters however long or short that I want them to be. In this story I will make a few hints to past episodes. There have been a few new episodes with a little Spandy hints in them. Newer ones that I like are: Perfect Chemistry, or Mooncation. These days I enjoy any new episode with Spongebob and Sandy in it. Anyway for the most part since season 5-present there haven't been many episodes with Sandy in them for whatever reason. So the idea of this story is that Sandy is leaving. Bikini Bottom. I'll tell you her reason why in the story. I hope that you enjoy it.

Chasing After Her

Chapter One

Sandy was supposed to be working on an experiment, but something was bothering her. She was used to having someone come over and visit for a while, but that person hadn't been over in months. She began to worry, and wonder if she had done something wrong. Sandy had received a phone call from someone. She picked it up with excitement, but it wasn't who she thought it was. It was her boss, and then she started getting worried.

"Hello, Sandy Cheeks speaking."

"Good evening Sandy, this is your boss Professor Percy speaking."

"Oh… hello sir."

"I called because I haven't received any news on your experiments lately."

"Oh… well I've been working on them sir, but sometimes I get a little distracted."

"I have the perfect solution for you."

"You do?"

"Yes… If you wish to continue business with us, than I highly suggest that you leave your current location, and return to our headquarters back in Texas."

"Wait… do you mean forever?"

"Yes I do… is there a problem Ms. Cheeks?"

"Well it's just that… I've come to love this place, and I've made so many friends."

"I am sorry for you I truly am, but if you wish to continue working with us, than you're going to have to leave them. Plus we need you back here because we fired someone else. You are the smartest one that we have now. I expect you here in twenty -four hours. Do I make myself clear Ms. Cheeks?"

"Yes sir."

"Great. Good day then."

(After they got off of the phone Sandy sadly grabbed an empty suitcase and said…)

"Well I guess I better start packing."


	2. Leaving

Chasing After Her

Chapter Two

Now Spongebob was jellyfishing with Patrick until Patrick went home. Patrick was tired of chasing after jellyfish that he would never catch. Every jellyfish that Patrick saw was caught by Spongebob. Spongebob continued to jellyfish after Patrick had left. One jellyfish that he was chasing after led him straight to Sandy's treedome. He then forgot all about the jellyfish and his mind wondered to Sandy. He realized that he hadn't been to see her in a while, but still expected for things to be the same. His excitement then turned to worry when he saw Sandy packing everything in a suitcase.

Sandy had all of her stuff packed up and was locking her treedome for the last time. Sandy saw Spongebob coming and almost started crying because she knew that this would be the last time that she would ever see him. She quickly put on a fake smile hoping that Spongebob didn't see her sadness. She knew that he was going to ask her where she was going. She hated having to explain to him that she was leaving Bikini Bottom for good. She started walked to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. Spongebob then started talking to her.

"Sandy what's going on?"

"I'm waiting on a bus Spongebob."

"Where are you going Sandy?"

"I don't think that you're going to like this, but you need to know something."

"Is everything ok Sandy?"

"No. My bosses are making me leave… I can't stay here anymore Spongebob."

"Do you mean that you're leaving forever?"

"If I want to keep my job. I don't have a choice Spongebob I have to leave."

"But you'll come back to visit me right Sandy?"

"I'm sorry Spongebob, but I can't ever come back. I'm afraid that this is goodbye."

(The bus then stopped waiting on her to get on. Spongebob couldn't watch her go. )

"Wait Sandy… Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well I hardly saw you anymore, and my bosses just called me today. I have to be there in twenty-four hours."

"So this is it?"

"I'm afraid so Spongebob. You've been a good friend. I promise that I will never forget you."

"I know I'm not going to forget you Sandy."

(The bus driver then got angry and said…)

"Are you coming or not? I'm on a tight schedule."

(Sandy then said)

"Yes I'm coming."

(Sandy and Spongebob were both crying at this point, hugged, and said their final goodbyes. Sandy then got on the bus slowly closing the door. They both looked at each other with tears in their eyes and they both waved goodbye as the bus left. Spongebob then slowly made his way home. He saw Patrick on the way home, and Patrick said…)

"Hey Spongebob what's wrong? You look like you just lost your best friend."

(Spongebob then bursts into tears and ran into his pineapple crying louder and said…)

"I did!"

That night Spongebob didn't sleep at all. He stayed up all night crying over Sandy. Gary, Squidward, and Patrick didn't get any sleep that night because of Spongebob's crying. The next day was no better, he was yelled at for making the food soggy with his tears. He was sent home from work. Squidward had enough and yelled at him.

"Spongebob stop crying!"

"I can't Squidward. Sandy is gone and I will never see her again."

"So what is the big deal?"

"She's my best friend Squidward."

"No she's not. No one would cry like that over a friend. It's obvious that to me that you liked her… a lot."

"How… did you know Squidward?"

"Because I've read about it in books."

"I never got a chance to tell her how I felt about her."

"Spongebob you've had plenty of time to tell her."

"No I haven't I didn't always get to see her. I just can't believe that she's really gone. It hurts so bad… How do I get rid of the pain?"

"The only way I can think of is by seeing her."

"How am I going to do that Squidward? She said that she could never come back."

"You really don't understand this at all do you Spongebob."

"No I don't. What do I do?"

(Squidward at this point starts to get even more annoyed)

"You're supposed to chase after her!"

"Of course… Why didn't I think about this sooner?"

"Because you were too busy crying over her."

"So you really think that I should go after her?"

(Squidward then thinks of something. If Spongebob were to leave, then that would mean he would have a few hours of peace.)

"Oh yes you should definitely go after her. Unless of course you want to be sad for the rest of your life."

(Spongebob then smiles with a look of determination on his face.)

"You're right Squidward, but will you take care of Gary for me?"

"Oh sure no problem."

"Great then I've made my decision… I'm chasing after!"

(To be continued)


	3. Reaching Land

In the last two chapters there were hints to past episodes. Those episodes were Chimps Ahoy and Texas.

Chasing After Her

Chapter Three

(After Spongebob had made his decision to leave, he packed up some clothes. Squidward watched Gary just like he promised. He then wondered how he was going to get to Texas. He went up to the Bikini Bottom Bus Station to ask someone.)

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Well I had a question… My friend lives on land and I was wondering if the Bikini Bottom buses even go on land."

"No they do not. They let a passenger off just before you reach the land. The bus driver has never been on land before because it is said to lead to certain death."

"I have a long journey ahead of me, but I don't even know how to get there I've just got to find my friend."

"Oh… Is it a girl?"

(Spongebob then gets embarrassed a little and blushes.)

"Yes."

"Well if you have money the bus driver will take you to the edge of the land. Then you will be on your own."

"Ok thank you."

(As Spongebob leaves the Bus Station Manager says…)

"That kid is dead meat."

One Spongebob paid for his bus ticket he gets on a bus and takes a long three hour journey. He looked out the window and saw the country side. Then he soon became tired and fell asleep. He dreamed of Sandy and soon woke up upset again. He realized that it was just a dream and fell back to sleep a few minutes later. The bus driver woke him up once he got to his stop.

"Excuse me sir but we are at you're stop."

"Oh thanks for waking me up."

(The bus driver pointed above the water and said…)

"So you're going up there?"

"Yes. I'm going because I need to go to Texas to find my friend."

"Is it a girl?"

(Spongebob then gave him a weird look but said…)

"Yes it is."

"Oh… well good luck then."

(Spongebob then took out his water helmet that he had with him, put it on his head, and walked on shore saying…)

"Well here goes nothing."

Spongebob had absolutely no idea where he was going. He wasn't exactly sure if he would ever find Sandy but he was still going to try. Then he thought of something. Just because he went to see Sandy doesn't mean that she would come back. She said it herself… she was never coming back. If he did find her he was planning on telling her how he felt about her, but if she didn't feel the same way then he would have traveled for nothing. He did not lose hope, he had this crazy feeling that kept him going, and that crazy feeling was love. It was something that he did not fully understand yet.


	4. Another Bus Ride

In this chapter I will be adding my own character, but it is to help the story along. It will be a bus full of hippie turtles. The bus driver will be named Steve. He will explain things that Spongebob needs to know. This chapter will contain flashback from the episodes Ripped Pants, Texas, Squirrel Jokes, and Spongebob, Sandy, and the Worm.

Chasing After Her

Chapter Four (Another Bus Ride)

Spongebob found himself walking on a beach. He walked up to an odd looking bus that was filled with many creatures. Since he was no longer in Bikini Bottom he wondered if his money would be worth anything there, or if it would cost him anything to see where the bus went. He asked the bus driver where the bus went first.

"Excuse me sir could you please tell me where this bus goes?"

"This bus will take you anywhere."

"Does it cost anything?"

"Of course not, that's why this bus is labeled Free Bus."

"So it will take me anywhere?"

"Anywhere on land, so are you coming or what?"

"Oh yes I'm coming. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it; this bus will take you anywhere, anytime. We have all of the time in the world. So where do you want to go?"

"Well my friend lives in Texas, but that may be so far away from everyone else's destination."

"I already told you we have all of the time in the world. We travel the same places all of the time. It doesn't matter where we are going, we don't have a schedule. Everyone will be happy no matter where we go. Every trip for us is an adventure. So where did you say you were going again?"

"I'm not exactly sure where, but I know that it is somewhere in Texas."

"You said that you're friend lives in Texas. Do you have any idea where he or she might be?"

"Well she's a scientist so I think that she would be in a place where there is a lot of science in Texas."

"The only place that I can think of that deals with a lot of science is in Houston Texas. I happen to have a map of Texas; you can have it if you want it because I have plenty of maps."

"Thanks. Wow it is bigger than I imagined."

"Yep. Texas is the biggest state in the United States."

"Well since I'm here I guess I could talk a little bit. I'm not from the surface world, I am from the ocean."

"I see and what kind of creature are you exactly?"

"I'm a sponge. I don't really understand anything about the surface world so I am not familiar with many surface world creatures. What kind of creature are you?"

"I am a turtle, and I could really be a land or a sea creature, we are all turtles. My name is Steve by the way, what is your name?"

"Spongebob Squarepants. I'm on a trip to Texas to see my friend. She used to live in my town and she had to leave, but I really want to see her again. So I packed up some of my clothes and decided to go on a trip to see her. When I came on shore I had no idea where I was going. When I saw your bus I was hoping that you could help me."

"Yeah no problem Spongebob."

"So first of all could you tell me where I am?"

"Sure… You're in the United States of America, but more specifically you're in San Francisco, California."

"My friend Sandy talked a little bit about the United States, but I could never really understand it."

"Well we have plenty of time to talk about it."

"So how far is it from here to Houston, Texas?"

"Probably about 1650 miles."

"Wow I do have a long journey ahead of me, but Sandy is worth it."

"You seem to talk about this girl Sandy a lot. You said that she is your friend?"

"Yes."

"So you said that she left your town and that now you're on your way to see her."

"Yes. I've known her for years. I just have to see her again."

"Are you sure that over the years you haven't become anything more than friends?"

"I don't know. I mean I think that I've always liked her, but I was always scared that she wouldn't…"

"That she wouldn't feel the same way."

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"Because we have all been there. This is not just the Free Bus; this is also the Love and Heart break bus. You can talk about all of your problems here. We have all either been in love, or have had our hearts broken. Some of us have even been the heart breakers, either way we can all help you with whatever it is that you are dealing with."

"So… my problem is… what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well it all depends on how long you have been friends with her."

"I would say at least ten years or so."

"Oh then even if she doesn't like you the same way, you guys will be friends for life. However if she does feel the same way, then I predict a strong healthy relationship."

"What happens if I don't tell her?"

"Then it will most likely tear you apart from the inside out and soon cause some sort of depression."

"I think that has already happened."

"Then I suggest that when you find her, you tell her as soon as possible. It is better for her to know, even if she doesn't feel the same way."

"I just don't know how to say it because she's so… amazing, and I'm just… a kid."

"So are you saying that she is older than you?"

"I'm not sure, but we are about the same age."

"Ok so tell me… what is so amazing about her?"

"She's the smartest and strongest person that I know, she is an expert at karate, like I said before she is a scientist, and she's just so… pretty. I don't think that I'm good enough for her. I'm not tall, or smart, or strong, or handsome. I'm not an air breather or even her same species. I work as a fry cook. The only things that I can think of that we really have in common is that when we see each other, one of us always has to wear a helmet, and the only thing that we have in common is that we both like karate. I don't see how she could like me… we are almost complete opposites."

"Well you know what they say… opposites attract. So you like her right?"

"Yes I do very much."

"Would you say that you love her?"

"Well… yes… I guess I would."

"Have you ever done anything crazy for her before?"

"I'd do anything to make her laugh. One time when we were at the beach I accidently ripped my pants. At first I was so embarrassed because everyone laughed at me, but Sandy said that I was so funny. I really liked the sound of her laugh so I started ripping my pants on purpose. It worked for a little while and I got to hear her laugh again, but then later it got old and I took it too far. She was really mad at me at the time and started hanging out with another guy."

"Hang on let me stop you right there. Now about this other guy did you get jealous?"

"Maybe a little bit, but maybe even then I kind of liked Sandy. She wasn't just hanging out with anyone; she was hanging out with Larry the Lobster. He was one of those guys that all of the ladies liked."

"Oh so he is probably a heart breaker."

"He is… but anyway everything turned out ok in the end. Sandy said that if I wanted to be her friend, then all I had to do was be myself."

"Ok so you've covered that… How is it when she is angry or upset about something?"

"I know never to make her angry. One time when she was going to leave town forever my best friend Patrick and I made fun of Texas, but only to get her to follow us for a surprise party. She was only homesick then. So anyway, Patrick and I had made fun of Texas and she chased after us. I was so scared that she was going to kill me."

"Yeah people that live in Texas kind of get offended when they are being made fun of for where they come from."

"Anyway Sandy forgave me for that, but I don't think that it was the last time that I hurt her feelings. Another time I publically embarrassed her with squirrel jokes. Once I found out that it was hurting her feelings I felt really bad for her. I didn't know that I as hurting her feelings. I would never hurt her feeling on purpose."

"Has there ever been a time when you've had to stop her from doing something?"

"Yes… One time there was this huge creature that attacked my town called an Alaskan Bull Worm and it had taken Sandy's tail. I was lucky that it didn't do worse than that. Sandy wanted to go after it, but she must not have seen the worm. I couldn't let her go because I didn't want to lose her. I almost told her how I felt, but I don't think that would've made a difference. The Alaskan Bull Worm would've killed her. When she finally found it she had realized that it was the tongue that she was fighting and not the actual worm. She thought that she was entering a cave, but it was actually the worm's mouth. I kept on warning her, but she wouldn't listen."

"Yes… Texas people can be a little stubborn."

"Anyway when she had found out that it was the worm's tongue we both started running for our lives. If it hadn't of been for a paper clip and string we might not have made it. Ever since then I've been worried about her because she also does extreme sports. I don't even say anything to her because I know that she won't listen. I'm just afraid that one day she'll… die from it and I'll be responsible for it. I just couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her."

(Spongebob starts to get tears in his eyes. At this time the bus was in Texas. Spongebob hadn't realized it, but he talked the whole time. The bus was in Texas, but is soon broke down just ten miles west of Houston, Texas. Steve then said…)

"I'm sorry Spongebob, but it looks like we are going to be here for a while. It might actually be faster walking. We are just ten miles west of Houston, Texas."

"What if Sandy is not in Houston?"

"Then go where ever your heart leads you. Or you could look at the map that I gave you."

"Oh yeah. Anyway thank you so much for bringing me here, and thank you for listening to my long story."

"You're welcome, and good luck."

(Spongebob then opens up the map and starts walking towards Houston, hoping that he would find Sandy there.)


	5. An Attack and Finding her

In this chapter Spongebob continues to look for Sandy. He meets three criminals. Their names are Ricky, Francis, and Blake. One of them actually knew Sandy and wanted to kill her. Spongebob finds out and tries to stop them but is beaten up. Then the police arrive and arrested the criminals. An officer named Johnny helps Spongebob find her.

Chasing After Her

Chapter Five (An attack and finding her)

Spongebob was walking along following the map the best that he could. He was so into the map that he accidentally bumped into a guy standing by. The guy was a big muscular guy and he wasn't alone. There were two other guys that were with him and they were all a gang of criminals. One of the guys turned around and gave an angry response.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know where I am so I was just following a map."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see a friend of mine."

"Just what are you supposed to be, and why do you have a bowl on your head?"

"Oh I'm a sponge, and I need this to survive on land."

"How much money do you have?"

(Two guys surround Spongebob and he starts to get nervous.)

"Not much money at all. I don't think that my money is worth anything here."

"What do you have in that bag?"

"My clothes."

"You act as though you're running away from something, or someone. If you're on the run from the police you could join us."

"That won't be necessary. I'm not running away at all. I'm just going to see someone."

"This friend of yours… Is it a girl?"

"Yes."

"Oh I should've known… He's got puppy love. You're wasting your time kid."

"No I'm not. Sandy is worth my time."

(One of the other guys spoke up.)

"Hey Ricky didn't you date a girl named Sandy?"

"No. She told me that she was interested in someone else at the time. No one says no to me. If I ever see that squirrel I'll make her pay."

(Spongebob knew then that it was the same person that he was looking for. Spongebob then said…)

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"If I see her I'll make sure that she regrets saying no to me. I'll kill her if I have to."

(Spongebob's eyes then widen in shock, but then his shock turns to anger and says…)

"No! I won't let you do that. Sandy is my friend. If I knew where she was I'd protect her from guys like you."

"Oh yeah… do you want to test that theory."

"Well actually I'm not looking for a fight, but I want you to reconsider you're options. You could play a sport, or see someone else. Violence is never the answer."

While Spongebob was talking the other two guys grabbed his arms and Ricky started beating him up. He took Spongebob's water helmet off of his head and threw it on the ground. Spongebob was then forced to breathe air. Ricky started punching him in the face and his stomach. Spongebob was on the ground and the other two guys started beating him up to. They kicked him in the face and laughed at him.

Spongebob thought that it would never end, but luckily there were three police cars that were nearby and they happened to have seen the whole thing. The Ricky, Francis, and Blake quickly ran as soon as they seen and heard the police cars, but the police quickly caught up with them and arrested them. One of the police officers went to check on Spongebob. His mouth was bleeding, and he had a few cuts in his face.

"Are you ok kid?"

"Not really officer… they broke my water helmet and I need that to survive here."

"Ok we will get you what you need, but first can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes I can officer. I was walking along and I accidentally bumped into one of them. They started asking me weird questions. I told them that I was looking for a friend of mine. This person happened to know my friend and wanted to kill her. I couldn't let that happen. I tried to change the subject, but then his friends grabbed me and he started beating me up. I was hit in the face, the stomach, and several other places. I'm glad you guys showed up when you did."

"It's no problem kid. Ok we found you a new water helmet."

"Thank you."

"So I just found out that we just caught the three most wanted criminals in Texas. We couldn't have done it without you. I do believe that you are the first sea creature to ever come on land. You are one brave kid. Especially with dangerous criminals like those guys."

"Well… I was really just trying to protect a friend. Who I really wish that I could find."

"We might be able to help you out with that. Could you describe her a little bit for me?"

"Yes. Her name is Sandy Cheeks; she's a squirrel, a scientist, and she lives somewhere in Texas. I've had a little help getting here. They said that I should look in Houston."

"Yeah they are pretty big on their science there. I could take you there if you want me to. I'll have the other officers take them to jail."

"Ok, but what if she's not in Houston?"

"Then I'll help you find her."

"Oh thank you sir."

"Please call me Johnny."

"Ok Johnny."

"What is your name?"

"Spongebob Squarepants."

"Ok Spongebob we have a little bit of time. Would you like to talk for a while?"

"Sure."

"So you must be from underwater. What are you doing here?"

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

"My friend Sandy left my town, and had to move back here. She can't ever come back. I miss her so much. I've come to realize along the way that I have feelings for her."

"Oh so when Ricky said he was going to kill her what were your thoughts?"

"I couldn't believe it. I never thought that anyone could hate someone so much, that they would want someone dead. Where I come from I can't think of anyone like that. Things are so different here. Is it like this everywhere?"

"Well there is a lot of hate in the world, but there are nice people out there too. In the end you know who your friends are." Here we are. This is Houston Texas University. I'll wait here. You can look for your friend here, and is she is here just come back out and let me know."

"Ok. Wow this place is huge. I don't even know where to begin to look."

(Spongebob then sees someone go into an information room where his questions would be answered. The lady kind of gave him a weird look, but we trying to be nice anyway.)

"Excuse me Mrs."

"Yes may I help you?"

"Um yes… my friend is a scientist, and I was wondering if maybe she worked here?"

"That depends on what kind of scientific job and if she works here. Are you talking about a teaching job, or an inventing job?"

"An inventing job."

"Ok then you would be looking for someone that works for Professor Percy, a chimp boss in charge."

"Yes. My friend Sandy Cheeks works for him, and I was wondering if I could see her?"

"I'm sorry sir, but employees cannot be disturbed during work hours. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But you don't understand… I've come on a long journey just to see her."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to disturb the employees."

"Ok I understand."

(Spongebob lowers his head and sadly walks out the door. He goes back out to the police car.)

"So Spongebob is she here?"

"Yes, but they won't let me see her, and I've come so far. Now that I'm this close I can't even see her."

(He starts to tear up a little.)

"You know you can wait for her to get off of work right?"

"I guess."

"Ok then I guess that my work here is done."

He drives away leaving Spongebob there. Spongebob goes and sits against the building and thinks for a while. There just had to be a way for him to see Sandy. He sees a lot of vines growing up against the building. The building was three stories high. All of the windows were open so he could hear what was going on inside. He walks by several windows, and listens to people's voices. Soon he heard Sandy's voice.

Sandy was working, but something stopped her even with her boss watching her. He asked her if anything was bothering her. She said no even thought there was something bothering her. She missed Bikini Bottom, but most of all she missed Spongebob. Her mind kept wondering back to him. Her boss left to go check on something leaving Sandy alone.

With Sandy alone she couldn't stop thinking about Spongebob and she started to cry a little bit. She couldn't believe that she left him. She cried even more because she knew how he must miss her. She started to regret ever leaving Bikini Bottom. She loved science, but now she began to realize that she loved Spongebob too. She was certain that she would never get to see him again unless she quit her job.

Little did she know Spongebob was closer than she thought. He was right outside her window. He knew that it was her window because he had heard her talking earlier. Now he heard her crying. He was glad that the vines reached up to the third floor. When he heard Sandy crying, he became concerned and started climbing up to her window.

Sandy stopped crying a little when she heard something by her window. She was kind of scared because her window was wide open and someone could be climbing up vines to get her. There was someone climbing the vines, but it wasn't anyone that would hurt her. She didn't want to move towards the window because she didn't really have time to shut the window so she makes a karate stance and is ready to fight if necessary.

(She saw something yellow. At first she wasn't sure what or who it was, but then she saw a yellow hand and couldn't believe it. Could it really be Spongebob or was she just imagining things? )

(Ok this seems like a good stopping point for now. I will complete the story with one more chapter as soon as I can, but right now it stops here.)


	6. A Choice

Chasing After Her

Chapter Six (A Choice)

Sandy couldn't believe it; Spongebob had just climbed through her window. She thought that she was dreaming. She had left Bikini Bottom three days ago, but ever since then she couldn't stop thinking about him. Spongebob walked up to her and said...

"Hi Sandy I finally found you."

(Sandy then said…)

"I knew it… I'm losing my mind. I miss him so much that now I've started seeing him even though he's not really here."

(Spongebob said…)

"I'm really here Sandy."

"But how did you get here?"

"It wasn't easy that's for sure. First I had to take a bus to the edge of land, and then I kind of wondered around lost for a while until finally I found someone that would bring me here, or at least most of the way. The bus I was on broke down and I had to walk for a while. I was attacked by someone that you know, someone named Ricky. Anyway if the police hadn't of showed up I might not be here right now. So the police arrested them and drove me here. I've come all of this way to see you."

"Wow Spongebob… you've been through a lot. I'm sorry that you got beat up along the way. Well it's not like I'm not happy to see you here, but why are you here?"

"You hadn't even been gone for a day and already I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't go without seeing you again. I just had to see you again. I was hoping that maybe you would go back with me."

"It was awfully sweet of you to make that long trip, but my boss said that if I wanted to continue working, that I would have to work here. So I came back here where I get to see my old friends. It had been months since I've seen you Spongebob and you just had to show up when I was leaving. I hadn't seen you in months or even received a phone call from you so I began to wonder… Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't Sandy. I was just so busy with work that I never really had time to come see you or call you, but you should know something Sandy."

"What?"

"You were still my best friend then, and you're still my best friend now, and just because I didn't get to see you or call you, that doesn't mean that I forgot about you. I was always thinking about you."

"Really… You were Spongebob?"

"Yes and I don't know if this is the right time, but there is something that I need to tell you. It's something that I should've said a long time ago, but back then I wasn't completely sure of it. You see… we've always been close friends and over the years I think that I may have liked you, but never really realized it until now. Do you know what I mean Sandy?"

"Well sort of, but could you explain it a little more?"

"Well another reason why I didn't come over for a while was because you would always be working on your science experiments. We would hardly ever do karate anymore, and I think that karate is the one thing that brings us together. I've never been really good at science so we couldn't really do much together."

"I see."

"Ok… Do you remember the time that you went after the Alaskan Bull Worm?"

"Yes… and that was a mistake."

"I kept trying to warn you, but you wouldn't listen to me. We were both lucky that we escaped alive."

(Sandy kind of gets frustrated at this.)

"Yes I know Spongebob! You don't have to remind me."

(Spongebob then got a few tears in his eyes because Sandy yelled at him, but mostly because she still didn't understand the situation.)

"But Sandy you don't understand… If anything would have happened to you… I just don't know what I'd do. I would never forgive myself for it."

(Sandy then calms down a bit and gave him a different look and said…)

"I'm sorry Spongebob… I had no idea that you cared about me that much."

"I don't just care about you Sandy… I love you."

Sandy couldn't believe it. The guy that she had loved for all of these years loved her back. Spongebob on the other hand was nervous because Sandy hadn't said anything back yet, and he was afraid that his worst fear was about to come true. He thought that Sandy wouldn't love him back. He turned his back to her because he didn't want to see the look on her face when she told him. He started to cry a little bit. Sandy had noticed this and was about to say something, but instead she turned him around, took off his helmet for a minute and kissed him.

He was in shock, Sandy was kissing him. His tears went away and now he was blushing, but of course Sandy was blushing too. Neither of them really wanted it to be over, but when the kiss was over Sandy placed Spongebob's water helmet back over his head and said…

"I love you too Spongebob."

(They were both happy at that moment, but soon they became sad again because they knew that they couldn't have a relationship while living in two different places. Spongebob then broke the silence and said…)

"Sandy… I know you love science, but you just said that you loved me so… What do we do? We can't be together if we live in two different places."

"You're right Spongebob… I want us to be together, but I don't see how we can."

(Just then Sandy's boss came through the door and said…)

"I'll tell you how… You go back to work in Bikini Bottom."

"Really, but I thought that you needed me here."

"We did, but we hired a little extra help. Besides… I've made a terrible mistake."

"What would that be?"

"I heard the whole conversation from our security camera. I made a mistake because I forced you to come back without thinking that it would end a friendship or a relationship. For that I apologize. You are free to continue working here, or you could go back to working in Bikini Bottom. Either way I'm giving you a choice."

"I want to work in Bikini Bottom again. I actually work better down there because I've always had Spongebob's support."

"Ok then, I wish you two the best of luck in your relationship, and Sandy I wish you the best of luck in your work in Bikini Bottom."

"Thanks professor."

(After Sandy's boss left Sandy started packing up her clothes, and Spongebob helped her pack up her science tools. They both left together the next day and arrived in Bikini Bottom around 5:00. Sandy still had her key to the treedome so she unlocked it and started unpacking. Spongebob came by the day after that to spend some time with her.)

"I'm so glad that you're back Sandy."

"Me too Spongebob, but I have a question. Didn't you have to work?"

"Yeah, but I was told not to come back until I stopped thinking about you. I kind of got in trouble a few days ago because I couldn't stop thinking about you and I couldn't focus on my work."

"Aw… I had that exact same problem in Texas. Did you go back to work today?"

"Yes. I didn't have a problem today because I came up with an idea. Even though I may be tired I'm still going to see you every day but if I can't see you every day then I'll call you."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

"So Sandy… you said that you loved me and if your boss hadn't of gave you a choice to come back and you'd had to of made a decision on your own, what would've been your choice?"

(Sandy puts down her beaker, walks over to Spongebob, lifts off his water helmet and kisses him. After that she put his helmet on his head and said…)

"I think you know Spongebob… I think you know."

(Spongebob just smiled and nodded.)

(The End)

(I hope you liked it.)


End file.
